JP2002-023042A discloses a camera which includes an automatic multipoint focus detection device capable of executing autofocus in a single focus detection zone selected by a photographer from a plurality of focus detection zones.
When an effective defocus amount cannot be obtained in the zone selected by the photographer, the camera disclosed in JP2002-023042A executes autofocus in a zone close to the selected zone.